Demigod of Smoke
by Ninazu
Summary: Delsin Rowe is a demigod never seen before. Follow Delsin as he combats monsters and living as the only son of Hestia. The only characters from inFAMOUS will be Delsin and Fetch, or Abby as she will be called in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Delsin Rowe is beginning his journey. He is running away to Camp Half-Blood, where Delsin's mom told him to go when he turned twelve, he turned 12 last week, and his older brother, Reggie won't let him go.

The original plan was to talk to Reggie and just fly to New York, then take a cab. Simple, right? Reggie, being the over protective brother that he is, said no right away. While, he is over protective of his little brother, the real reason he said no is because Delsin's mom left Delsin with their dad with absolutely no explanation. Delsin has been in _contact_ with his mom, but won't tell Reggie how. Without proper information, he decided against sending Delsin to the camp.

With that, plan B came into play: grab his stuff and book it. Delsin waited for his brother to go to work, and then he got ready. As he was getting ready, his mom appeared in his room. Upon seeing her, he smiles.

"Are you ready, Dellie," she says, to her son.

"Yes, mom. Just gotta pack some clothes and get food to go."

Hearing this, she just smiles and says,

"I think it's time for me to tell you about your heritage, and what you can do with it, but first..."

She snaps her fingers, and his clothes change. Now, he is wearing a dark red beanie that allows his bangs to show. A black t-shirt with a red hoodie zipped three quarters of the way up, dark grey jeans, and black and red high tops. After checking him self over, he grins and rolls up his sleeves to show off his forearms, which reveal tattoos on his left one.

"I can't believe your brother actually let get those, what adult allows a 12 year tattoos," she says with a slight scowl.

"Mom, its tradition, the Akomish wear these to ward off the evil spirits of our enemies."

"...you are 12 years old and my only baby," as she gathers him in a warm hug.

Delsin just enjoys the hug, his mom gave _the best_ hugs known to man. It is warm and made him feel safe. Her smell, the only way to desribe it is home.

"Now, are you ready to learn about why you are going to this camp?"

Delsin nods, and she continues.

"Right then, listen carefully. I am Hestia, the goddess of the hearth. That being said, you are a demigod, and will need to be trained to protect yourself. Camp is where you will be trained. Being my son comes with a few things. You will have power over fire and the hearth. You can conjure up food, but you must know how to make it for it to appear. I'll leave knowledge to how it all works with you, and add more when I think you need it," saying that, she touched his temple and continued, "also, the clothes I gave you are special, they are highly resilient, and they will clean and repair themselves as you sleep."

She waved her hand, and a one strap bag appeared on the bed.

"The bag has the same properties as the clothes. Inside, you will find $400, a baggie of ambrosia, and a canteen of nectar. They will heal you, but eat too much and you die," she warned sternly. "You need a weapon, so I'll give you one that should amplify with your powers."

After she said that, Delsin felt a burning sensation on his right arm. When he looked down, he had a tattoo of chains wrapped around forearm and wrist area.

"You know, after badgering me for getting a tattoo, you go and give me a new one. Not that I'm complaining, but you're giving me mixed signals."

"Hmph, don't back talk me young man. That is your weapon, will it into existence and it will do so. The chain has two forms, default chain, and if you need something sharp, it will change into a sword. You will be able to channel your powers into it because it is made from the hearth. It is called Kólasi, or Inferno. Now, go to camp. I cannot interfere much more, the information will unlock as you gain the experience to use it. You won't hear from me til you get to camp. Even then, you will have to find me. I love you, be safe."

"Thanks, mom. I'll do my best. I love you, too."

They hugged one final time, then she took a step back and disappeared in a burst of smoke and embers. The moment that happened, Delsin felt a rush of information on his powers. He could travel short distances like his mom just did, and through vents. He shoot fireballs and if he chose to, charge it up for some type of fire missile. His food conjuring skill was the simplest, he had to think of the process to make a dish, and will it into existence, handy.

With a grin, he grabbed the bag and smoke dashed out of his window to the streets below his apartment block. Then, he walked to the bus station to take the bus to camp.

He arrived at the bus station and boarded the bus to New York,just settled in for the journey.

_"Welcome aboard, next stop New York."_


	2. Chapter 2

As Delsin sat in the bus, he thought back to when he first met his mother.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A four year old Delsin is crying in his room. It was a few days after his father's funeral. His dad died of lung cancer, and it was too late to get treatment when he found out. Now, Delsin was moving in with his twenty-three year old brother who moved to Seattle to continue his education at eighteen._

_Delsin hears the door open and looks back to see his brother, Reggie, at the door._

_"Hey, Del? You want to take a walk with me? It helps clear my mind when I want to think, and it might help you, too."_

_Delsin just shakes his silently, conveying the message that he wants to be alone for a bit. Reggie nods his head in understanding and leaves, closing the door behind him._

_As he sat there, thinking of what was going to happen now that his dad was gone, a brief flash of light caught his attention. Turning towards where it came from, he finds a beautiful woman with dark brown tresses flowing like a river down her back, wearing a sundress that was the color of, ironically, a sunset._

_"Hello, Delsin."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am your mother, dear child. I heard my Joseph succumbed yo his ailment and I wanted to check on my baby."_

_Delsin actually gaped for a few seconds, his mother just popped into his room and just announced it like it was no big thing. After regaining his senses, he thought about it and came to the conclusion that this woman seemed to look like him. He wouldn't be opposed to meeting his mom, he just lost his daddy and he didn't know what to do. Hoping against hope, he just decided to have faith in the situation._

_"Are you really my mommy? Daddy told me my mommy had to leave because of her family and I wouldn't get to meet her until she came to me when I was older."_

_This was true. His father spoke of his mother a lot. He spoke of how she was unbelievably beautiful, how he looked just like her, but darker because of his Akomish heritage. How she just radiated warmth. Delsin was very much in love with the mommy his daddy spoke about every night before putting him to bed._

_"Yes, child. I am your mommy," she said this with slightly teary eyes, as she was seeing her son in person for the first time since she had him as a baby, "but I can't explain everything right now. Just know that I love you with all of my being. Please come hug mommy, because I can't stay too long."_

_Hearing the sincerity in her voice that rang throughout her voice, he ran into her arms crying. He just met his mother and she loved him. As, he slowly stopped crying, a feeling a warmth began to rise up inside of him. He basked in the feeling as he fell asleep in his mother's arms. He woke up the next morning in his bed with a stuffed bear giving off the same warmth his mommy did._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Since that night, his mother made visits to him when school became too much for him, to talk, to hold him. Most of all, to reaffirm to him that she loved him and she always would.<p>

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. Looking in the once empty seat next to him, he found a male that looked to be in his early twenties with blonde hair and sky blue eyes smiling at him with blindingly white teeth.

"Uh, how can I help you," he asked while trying to figure out why this guy made him feel so... so weak. He made Delsin feel like he was an ant about to be squished.

"Actually, you can help me. It has come to my attention that your mother is sending you to camp. I wanted to meet you because you are the only child of your origins, if you catch my drift. Also, I need you to bring my daughter with you."

Okay, this guy is obviously a god, and he has just been asked to escort another demigod to camp. Now, let it be known, Delsin liked women. He wasn't perverted or anything, just aware from a young age that women were beautiful at all ages. He never feared cooties or some such nonsense. So, traveling with a girl was right up his alley. That being said, he was all for doing this for the god.

"Alright, but can know who you are exactly, sir?"

"Of course, I am Apollo, and I am awesome," he said with another blinding smile. He handed Delsin a sealed letter with a wax seal shaped as a sun, while continuing, "give that to Abigail''s mother who will get everything set up, I told her to expect you with information a few months ago so she would be ready."

"I didn't know I was leaving a few months ago...right, prophecies. That must be useful for planning things, huh?"

"Sure is. Also, when you see my daughter, tell her the gift is actually a weapon. Tell her to will it into existence like your tattoo there, and to use her powers for ammo, she'll know what it is."

"Okay, but how am I going to find her?"

"No worries. Just take a deep breath and blink."

Following his instructions, feeling slightly doubtful it would accomplish anything. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a hallway in front of a door and a note in his hand that read:

_Told you I was awesome._

_-Apollo_

"Well, that was convenient."

With that, he knocked on the door and waited. It was answered by a girl that looked to be his age. She had golden blonde hair that a few purple streaks.

"Are you Abigail?"

"Abby," she corrected, "and what do you want?"

"Well, I have a letter from your dad for your mom. It involves a bunch of stuff you may or may not believe, so can you please get you mom."

She stared at him for a bit with a slight scowl before grabbing and pulling him into the home while calling for her mother.

"MOM!"

Her mom came running from somewhere in the condo, and Delsin noted that she was gorgeous, and that Abby looked very similar to her, possibilities.

"This boy says he has a letter from my father."

Hearing this, her eyes widened before putting her hand out for the letter, which Delsin promptly handed over. She quickly opened it and read through it. While she was doing this, Delsin looked around the living room he was standing in and found that there were lots of diplomas in some medical field. This lady must be one heck of a doctor.

As she finished up the letter, she sighed and looked to her daughter who seemed to be feeling excited for some reason or another.

"Well, young man, I am Cheryl Walker, and this is my daughter Abigail Walker," ignoring her daughter's immediate correction, "and I'm going to need you to wait a moment, Abigail, go and change into something you can walk around in comfortably in." Then, she walked into a closet and came back with a bag similar to Delsin's but it was purple and black.

After Abby came back dressed in a purple hoodie with no sleeves, jean short shorts over black leggings and a pair of purple chucks, she decided to explain to Abby what was about to happen.

"So, Abigail, you are very special..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So, my second chapter is here a bit early. **

**This note is so that I can clear a few things up.**

**Reggie is the age he is to account for why he isn't a demigod like Delsin, and Reggie's mother died before Delsin was born. Also, quests will include the canon characters, but with Delsin and Abby added to the mix. I'll mix it up so it isn't a rehash of what happened in the book and what not. This is only covering The Lightning Thief and if people like it, I'll do The Sea of Monsters.**

**Also, my one reader, and any future readers, if there is any, try to get people to read it; and I need a beta reader... that is all.**


End file.
